Knock on Wood
by Anonymonimus
Summary: Sans confesses his love to Papyrus now that the resets are over and begins something wonderfully new. FONTCEST


**This used to be 3 separate chapters of a stories called "A Monster in my Closet" (now deleted). I decided I wasn't invested enough to keep going with what I originally planned but found that the first three chapters, due to the fact that they took place on the same day, could fit into a nice and complete one shot.**

 **If you notice that Papyrus acts a bit off from time to time, it's because this story was originally supposed to be a yandere! Papyrus story and these chapters were to set shit up (as in the grudges he would hold for later).**

 **I considered editing these parts out but decided not too because I don't think they're blatantly obvious. You can even dismiss them as whatever. Also, I'm lazy.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Sans lazed on his bed staring at the fluffy cotton clouds floating on a baby blue backdrop. The warm summer breeze tussled his clothes and hugged his bare bones. He breathed in the fresh air, feeling it seep out and around every fiber of his being. Life on the surface was more fantastic than he could have ever imagined. He always enjoyed lying about and sleeping, but nothing compared to the pure euphoria he felt snoozing around in his new home with the sky as his ceiling. The birds were singing, flowers were blooming and, in the distance, he could hear human and monster children playing in the park just beyond his backyard. It was a nice day for a game of catch and, if Frisk swung by today, he might actually give it a go. However, for the moment, Sans laid on his bed and stared at the sky.

"Sans!" Papyrus yelled from inside. He smiled to himself and waited for the skeleton in question to find him on his own rather than simplify his task with an answer. "Sans!" Papyrus shouted again, but from the door leading to his room this time. "Sa—" He started but then cut himself off because he likely spotted Sans from where he stood. Sure enough, the small skeleton listened to his brother's steps as he stomped over and swung the glass porch door open. "Sans! There you are!"

"hey, bro." Sans grinned and pillowed his hands beneath his head.

"Lazing around again, I see?" Papyrus hummed judgementally.

"i'm drinking in the fresh air." Sans replied smoothly.

"That's still lazy." Papyrus chided.

"at least i'm outdoors." Sans offered cheekily.

"I'm not sure this can be considered being outdoors seeing as it's your room." Papyrus pointed out.

When Sans and Papyrus first moved out from beneath Mt. Ebott, they looked for the cheapest house on the market and bought it without much of a second thought. They took over a home that was fairly small, but was more than big enough for the both of them and used to belong to a now deceased old woman. Her timeworn furniture and pictures still hung around and neither brother had bothered to remodel anything because Sans was too lazy and Papyrus was always running about being busy. Fortunately for them, the house contained two bedrooms: a master bedroom with a spacious porch and a smaller guest bedroom. Sans had the option of staying in the fully furnished guest bedroom, but he instead decided to take over the porch as he couldn't quite bear the thought of being encased in four walls and a roof anymore. He thus moved the outdoor furniture around to make a bed and bought a plastic screen with which to cover himself whenever it rained. Papyrus wasn't very fond of his living arrangement, but hardly complained about it. Sans reckoned it was because he liked having him close.

"so long as i'm not causing trouble, is there a problem?" Sans asked, shutting his eyes.

"No, I suppose not." Papyrus conceded.

"anyways, you were looking for me." Sans reminded, "what did you want?"

"Toriel has sent me a text message." Papyrus informed, fishing out the device from his pocket, "She is preparing supper and has invited us to join her and the human."

"sounds fun; tell her we'll be there." Sans nodded.

"I already did." Papyrus said. There was a pause before he continued with: "She said she's going to make pasta."

"nice. i love pasta." Sans smiled and shut his eyes.

Papyrus shifted nervously next to him, "…More than mine?" He asked quietly.

"what? no! never!" Sans exclaimed, jolting into a sitting position. "you're the best cook in the entire world, pap! she could never top anything you make…just don't tell her i said that."

Papyrus's expression beamed. "Of course!" He chimed brightly, "I am your favourite after all!"

"yeah, my favourite…" Sans repeated contemplatively.

Papyrus was truthfully more than his favourite. Papyrus was his one and only. He loved him so dearly – more than a person should typically love his brother. And though it wasn't taboo in monster society to hold such feelings for a sibling, Sans had neglected to make a confession for a multitude of reasons. The first and foremost factor was that of the resets. The resets had a habit of making things boring and Sans wasn't sure a hypothetical relationship between he and Papyrus would survive while that phenomena was still in play. He feared that if their relationship didn't begin to dull with so much repetition, then perhaps the constant rebirth and one-sided memories would take their toll. However, the resets were officially done and Frisk didn't seem capable of messing with the timeline even if they tried. Thus, the following reason that held him back was simply nerves. What if Papyrus didn't feel the same way? What if a confession changed the nature of their relationship and ruined it? Those worries had so far been keeping him silent.

"That sounded…disquieting?" Papyrus pointed out with a worried grimace.

"sorry, that's not how i meant it." Sans huffed and slacked his shoulders. "i just had something on my mind…"

Papyrus blinked for a moment before taking a seat on Sans's makeshift bed. He flashed him a smile and placed a comforting hand on his knee. "Let's talk about it." He offered. "I'm here for you, Sans. Always have been, always will be."

Sans smiled in return but then dropped his nervous gaze to his lap. He wasn't sure he was ready to tell Papyrus about his more than brotherly feelings for him. He actually felt rather anxious at the thought of confessing. But then, were his worries truly founded? Papyrus was the sweetest monster in the whole wide world. He was sweeter than any human being – past, present, and future, he was certain. He was kind, passionate, and empathetic. Surely, if his feelings weren't reciprocated, it wouldn't change anything between them. He had to believe Papyrus would continue being himself and loving him just as much as he used to.

"Sans?" Papyrus insisted, his tone soft.

"i…" Sans hesitated, struggling with the words. He felt his soul heart beating erratically in his ribcage. They were just three little words that would make or break his secret fantasies – three little words that would have a big impact. Nevertheless, he was still with Papyrus. There was no reason to be as nervous as he was. "um…" he timidly cleared his throat and began to toy with the hem of his shirt. Maybe he should opt to convey what he felt with different words. The classic "I like you" seemed far too daunting for him at the moment. "you're…more than my favourite, pap…"

Papyrus blinked stupidly. "I…I don't understand."

"you're…" Sans wanted to continue but his nerves got the better of him. He felt so embarrassed with himself, and yet he had already come so far. It was too late to turn back now. And so, in order to finish what he had started, Sans hid his face in his hands and brought his knees to his chest in a childish attempt to hide himself from Papyrus's gaze, "you're my everything."

"What?" Papyrus asked and shifted closer, "I didn't hear you. It was all just mumbling gibberish."

Sans groaned and curled further into a ball of pure embarrassment. He couldn't believe he had actually gotten the words out, but it had all been for nothing and he wasn't sure he had it in him to repeat himself.

"you're…my everything." Sans mumbled this time.

"That was worse than before." Papyrus pointed out and Sans wanted to die. "Seriously, just look at me when you say it so I can understand."

"i can't." Sans groaned and fell onto his side. Was it too late to abort?

"No, Sans, I want to hear it!" Papyrus demanded and tried wrestling him out of his fetal position.

"no, pap—never mind!" Sans caved and struggled.

However, he managed to pull his hands from his face, either because Papyrus was in a more advantageous position or because he was simply stronger than Sans. Regardless, he seemed rather surprised upon seeing him and the smaller skeleton could hardly begin to fathom why until he remarked:

"You…you're blushing."

Sans squirmed uncomfortably.

"Um…so…what were you saying, Sans?" Papyrus asked.

But Sans had already decided he wasn't going to try speaking anymore. He simply shook his head and kept his mouth shut. God only knew that if he tried to say something his words would be a jumbled incomprehensible mess. Papyrus wasn't pleased. He frowned.

"Don't be such a baby! You were saying it before." He pointed out, "Just say it again."

Sans shook his head again.

"Come on, Sans!" The taller skeleton whined. "I don't usually insist so much, but you were already there!"

Sans continued to refuse.

"I'm not going to let up." Papyrus declared, "We're going to stay like this until you capitulate – even if it means missing Toriel's supper."

Sans suddenly began reconsidering his decision. Toriel would definitely be mad if they decided to skip out on her invitation after confirming they would be there. However, he wasn't sure whether the words would come out properly and this confession was already embarrassing enough. The small skeleton was at a loss on what to do until he suddenly realised he didn't have to use _words_ to express his feelings.

And so, without wasting another second or thinking too much about what he was going to do, Sans leaned forward and kissed Papyrus. He was initially met with surprise, as was expected, but then the taller skeleton eagerly began returning the gesture, pressing harder against Sans's mouth and releasing his hands to cup his face. Before long, tongues had been summoned and they were kissing filthily as they tasted one another. A handful of long minutes passed before they broke apart and by then, Sans's heart was beating much more softly.

"you're my everything." He said again and Papyrus smiled.

"I feel the same way." The taller skeleton replied. "I wish you would have confessed sooner."

"why is that?" Sans asked.

"Because we could have spent more time kissing." He shamelessly admitted, "Now we have to leave to go to Toriel's if we don't want to be late."

Papyrus was about to move away when Sans stopped him. "what if i told you i have a shortcut and that we wouldn't be late if we used it?" He offered.

Papyrus paused and then leaned in until their mouths were only inches apart, "Then I would start kissing you again." He whispered.

"i know a shortcut." Sans confirmed and he wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders as he closed the distance between them.

The surface was already going to be fantastic, but now it would be more than that – it would be heaven. Sans was glad that this new life was also bringing new beginnings and couldn't wait to experience true happiness with the love of his life by his side. Knock on wood, but nothing could ruin this. He truly felt this was the start of something very special.

They appeared at Toriel's house hand in hand a few minutes after they were scheduled to arrive. Papyrus was in wonder at Sans's ability to teleport wherever he pleased and looked like he wanted to question it, but seconds after they arrived Frisk greeted them and pulled the taller skeleton away. The kid was as energetic as ever and seemed to have planned a few games they intended to play with Papyrus. Sans was a bit upset to see him go, but said nothing of it. They had just so recently become a couple and as much as he wanted to spend every moment with him, he knew they would have plenty more time to cuddle and kiss after supper.

"Sans."

Sans turned to spot Toriel leaning against the door frame with a smirk on her face. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her large fingers drummed quietly against her clothed biceps. "tori. hey." Sans smiled. He was a bit unnerved by the look she was flashing him. Her smirk widened and she quietly gestured him to follow her into the kitchen from which she had so recently emerged. Sans hesitantly followed her, circling to the kitchen table where he took a seat and nervously watched as his friend stirred the pasta sauce. "smells nice."

"Don't try avoiding the topic." Toriel reproached, tapping the wooden spoon against the pot before setting it aside, "I saw how you and Papyrus were holding hands when you walked into my home – without knocking or ringing the doorbell no less."

"sorry, we just thought it wouldn't matter because we were a little late." Sans admitted, hoping to avoid delving into what Toriel seemed so insistent on talking about.

It wasn't that his new relationship embarrassed him, it was simply that it was new. All he and Papyrus had done so far was make out. They hadn't gotten around to discussing whether they could actually be considered a couple nor had established what either of them expected out of the other. For all he knew, this could all end within a week as the product of some crucial incompatibilities or something of the like.

Sans shamefully turned his gaze to his feet. He would be a liar if the newness factor was all that concerned him. Had he been speaking with Alphys or even Undyne, he would likely have been more open about the subject. As much as the goat monster was his friend – heck, _best_ friend – Toriel had also, once upon the time, held a certain extra affection in his heart. At one point, it had seemed like they were on their way to becoming something more than friends, but that had quickly halted when Frisk fell into the Underground and changed their lives. Though Toriel would never hold as much of his love as Papyrus, Sans was still uncomfortable and mildly worried with her potential response. Had his brother not reciprocated his love, it was entirely possible the smaller skeleton would have sought to pursue what could have been with Toriel instead.

"Yes, you _were_ late." Toriel hummed. Her voice drew Sans out of his thoughts. "Doing what, I wonder…"

Sans blushed, "w-we weren't—" he stammered.

But before he could finish his sentence, Toriel burst out laughing. She took a step back from the stove and bent over, hugging her stomach as she guffawed to tears. "Oh Sans! You're so cute!" She giggled between fits of laughter. "Y-your face—!"

It took a moment for Sans to start laughing with her. Perhaps he had overthought her reaction too much. After all, if Papyrus was the sweetest and kindest monster in the whole wide world, then Toriel easily dominated second place. She was so smiley and warm just like a mother – though she did have a habit of exhibiting less than motherly traits when she wasn't surrounded by children. In those instances, she was a bit bolder and suggestive with her sense of humour, a fact she made Sans swear to take to his grave. And yet, Toriel was still Toriel. Whether she was more perverted or reserved, she was persistently caring and understanding.

"So when did it happen?" She asked once she calmed down enough to start cooking again. "I can't imagine it was too long ago."

"actually, it was an hour or two before we got here." Sans confessed with a shy smile.

"Ah, so this really is a fresh development." Toriel nodded, "Well I'm very happy for you, Sans. You never told me, but it was easy to see just how much you truly loved Papyrus."

"pfft." Sans snickered, "that's so easy to say _after_ the fact."

"Maybe, but whenever we had our secret conversations you would never shut up about him." Toriel laughed and Sans blushed, slightly embarrassed.

He didn't _really_ talk about Papyrus that much…did he?

"You do." Toriel confirmed as though she could read his mind. "I would say a grand majority of whatever you talk about revolves around how highly you think of Papyrus. I can hardly blame you though, he _is_ impossibly sweet and charming."

Sans couldn't help but smile at that. "he is, hun?" He mumbled mostly to himself.

"See what I mean? You just did it again." The goat monster blankly pointed out but then laughed upon seeing Sans jolt and smack his face in shame. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Sans. It's cute."

"but i don't want to be _that_ guy." The smaller skeleton groaned, "the one who just talks about how in love he is all the time."

"Well, it's too late." Toriel stated, "So you might as well just embrace that you're a love-struck fool with only your lover on your mind."

Sans chuckled lightly and shook his head. Toriel was really something and he was extremely lucky to have her as his friend. And yet…

"do you really not mind?" Sans asked.

He had been so quiet he wasn't sure if she had actually heard him over the boiling of the sauce and loud ventilation. But then Toriel turned down the stove's temperature and shut off the fan. "Of course I don't." She responded softly.

Sans felt a bit stupid for having asked such a question. "sorry, it's just…" he trailed off, unsure if he should finish his train of thought. It was in the past and Toriel said she was fine. They were friends before they were anything else and Sans didn't believe he was so charming and important to her that she would stop functioning and be a jealous wreck now that he had found someone else. It would be very unlike Toriel.

"I know." Toriel replied with a shy nod. "It's strange though…we were never more than friends, but it feels like I'm talking with an ex who has moved on."

"so do i." Sans admitted. "well, minus the moving on part."

"Oh, I've moved on." Toriel assured with a brilliant smile, "I may not have found a new romantic partner, but I've discovered what I wanted for myself. I don't want to be someone's wife or someone's girlfriend. I just want to be a mother and a teacher."

"and you're now both of those things." Sans nodded, "i'm proud of you."

"And I'm proud of _you_!" Toriel chimed loudly. "You were always the shiest thing when it came to confessing your love. Do you remember all those times you tried telling me who it was you cared for most? Or whenever you tried talking about our status?"

Sans blushed and lowered his head shyly. "…yes."

"You were a babbling mess!" Toriel exclaimed with a pleasant laugh, "If you could get the words out, you just mumbled them inaudibly! And when you were audible, you sputtered the words every which way!" Sans reached behind his back and grabbed his hood, pulling it over his head to cover his face as he curled into a ball of mortification and groaned. "Don't be ashamed, Sans! You did good! You beat your romantic-related awkwardness!"

"i really didn't…" He groaned and repeatedly smacked his head against his knees.

"Sure you did!" Toriel cheered and patted his back comfortingly. "How else would you have gotten Papyrus to date you?"

"you don't understand how difficult it was." Sans complained, throwing his head back in exasperation. "it was the most embarrassing thing of my life. i had to repeat myself so many times because I wasn't speaking clearly enough to be heard."

"At least you still did it." Toriel comforted. "That's something to be proud of, especially when you consider where it's gotten you now!"

"i don't know tori…" Sans sighed and sat upright, lowering his hood from his head. "this is still so new. i'm happy, sure, but there's no way to know this will last just yet."

"Oh? And why is that?" Toriel asked.

"because…i've never dated anyone before…" Sans admitted shyly. There was nothing to be embarrassed about. If someone, anyone, told him they hadn't been romantically involved with another person ever despite being an adult, he wouldn't shame them for it. However, it was different when the matter involved himself. Sans held himself to different standards. Perhaps the world would be fine with it, but _he_ thought it was weird his first romantic partner would be his brother especially so late in his life.

"This is newer than I thought." Toriel mumbled to herself. "No matter. People advance at their own paces; there's nothing wrong with that. However, do you know what your problem is, Sans?"

Sans paused. "…no?"

"You think too much." She stated and poked his forehead playfully. "You overanalyse everything and it flusters you. For someone who gives off the impression that he's always laid back, you're really just a bundle of wound up nerves, aren't you? So stop thinking about what's ahead. Concentrate on the present. How do you feel in this very moment?"

Sans mulled the question over. As he did so, his hand instinctively wandered to his chest and he gripped at his ribs over his heart as a smile slowly spread on his face. "happy." He answered after a moment.

"Then that's all you should think about." Toriel encouraged, "Cross the other bridges when you get there. Until then, enjoy the stroll and smell the flowers."

Sans looked up at her. "yeah. okay." He nodded. It was easier said than done, but with enough determination the task could be accomplished.

"Eh-hem."

Toriel and Sans turned their gazes to the left where they found Papyrus and Frisk standing in the doorway leading to the living room. Frisk seemed a bit uncomfortable and judging by the hour and scent lingering in the air, they were likely hungry. In fact, it was likely that Papyrus was also on the same boat as he seemed a bit more rigid than usual.

"Papyrus; Frisk." Toriel greeted cheerfully. "How long have you been standing there?"

"The human is hungry so we came down to see if supper was ready." Papyrus replied and Frisk nodded vigorously in confirmation.

"heh, thought so." Sans said mostly to himself.

"I'm so sorry, my child." Toriel apologised, "Sans and I got lost in our conversation. The food is ready, but I'll need help setting the table!"

"don't worry about it, tori." Sans assured and hopped off his chair. "you've done enough. i'll take care of it, just take a seat at the table."

"Thank you, Sans." Toriel nodded and did as she was requested.

Sans grinned at her and raised his hand to use his blue magic to manipulate the objects around him. He opened the cupboards and drawers to grab utensils and plates which he settled on the table. Then, he levitated the pasta and tomato sauce, serving everyone a generous portion and replacing the items on the stove. "alright. dig in."

"Thank you, brother." Papyrus said and released the hold he had on Frisk's hand to take a seat at the table. Frisk shook their hand as they wandered to their seat as though it was hurting. "Oh, did I hurt you, human?" Frisk nodded in affirmation. "I'm sorry! You know me, I have a grip of steel! I'll be more careful next time, I promise!"

Frisk flashed a smile and then a thumbs up to indicate all was forgiven.

Afterwards, they dug in. The meal was tasty and filling. They spoke pleasantly with Toriel talking at length about the students she now taught at her school and how promising the children, human and monster, under her care were. Frisk gestured about the many exciting things they had been up to. And as the supper dragged on, they eventually made plans to meet again, but with the others as well. By the end of it, Sans felt more relaxed and happy. He thought less about the future and possible problems he and Papyrus would encounter and more about the present as Toriel had suggested. Something new was on the horizon and it could only be sweet.

Sans and Papyrus returned home from Toriel's a little drunk and absolutely high on joy. Their mundane day had concluded itself with an impossible bang that had changed their lives. The smaller skeleton loathed to end such a perfect time, but night was falling and they were tired. They could pick up where they left off tomorrow. Sans smiled in excitement at the thought. The surface truly was a gift – a bigger one than he could have ever anticipated. He and Papyrus held hands as they walked through their dark house and slowly made their way to his room.

"So…" Papyrus started, breaking the comfortable silence they had settled in, "Teleportation…that's a thing you do."

"yep." Sans responded, shifting his gaze to the ground. He felt a bit guilty about having kept his ability a secret.

"Could you always do that?" Papyrus asked curiously.

Sans considered the question. "i don't know." He answered honestly. Though he remembered resets, he couldn't recall everything precisely. Some instances were blurred and others forgotten until they repeated themselves. In the case of his teleportation and remarkable mastery of blue magic, Sans truly remembered nothing. "probably."

"It makes sense." Papyrus supposed as they began to climb the stairs. "Of course _you_ would be able to levitate soulless things. Now you don't have to move to get anything."

"you underestimate my laziness, pap." Sans snickered, "sometimes i'm too lazy to do even that."

Papyrus sighed and shook his head in exasperation but laughed in good humour all the same. "You're something special, Sans." He whispered and stopped in front of the door leading to their room.

They were bathed in near total darkness. Only feeble rays of the moonlights protruding from the guestroom door left ajar offered a semblance of illumination to their surroundings. In spite of that, Sans could still very clearly behold the visage of his brother and see the expression he bore. His eyes regarded him tenderly and with much affection – so much so Sans blushed and nervously fidgeted in place. His heart was starting to beat erratically again, but in a good way. Butterflies were forming in his nonexistent stomach and he felt light; as though he were walking on clouds.

A moment passed before anything happened. Then, Papyrus reached for Sans's face. He caressed his skull softly before leaning in and pressing their mouths together in a gentle and loving kiss. Sans was beckoned back to earth and melted into the embrace of the other skeleton. He could never have imagined his life one day bringing him to this very point in time. In a way, he was thankful for that as the pleasant surprise hadn't been spoiled.

"Good night, Sans." Papyrus said softly as he ended the kiss.

Sans took the hand that had fallen upon his cheek and nuzzled it. "good night, papyrus." He responded in the same tone.

Papyrus pushed the door open and allowed Sans to walk in first. He slowly crossed the room, dawdling in the moonlight pouring in from the porch door. He looked over his shoulder coquettishly as his brother shut the door behind him and strolled just as slowly as he to his bed. Sans wondered if Papyrus wanted to prolong this moment as much as he did. His heart fluttered at the thought.

However, no matter how slow the pace, Sans was destined to reach the porch door sooner or later. Unfortunately, it happened to be sooner. The smaller skeleton pushed it open and hesitated for a moment. He wanted to say one last thing to Papyrus, but he didn't exactly know what. Perhaps it was along the lines of "I love you" and "I had a really good time" or "I can't wait for tomorrow". Whatever it was, Sans couldn't place it and so settled for a final smile before slipping out.

He sighed to himself and swallowed in the warm night time air. The weather was just at the perfect temperature to lull him to sleep and what's more was that there were hardly any clouds. He was still in the city, but nonetheless Sans saw thousands of bright and beautiful stars hanging brilliantly with the full moon. Today had ended perfectly and tomorrow would likely be just as wonderful.

The smaller skeleton stretched his limbs and sauntered to the two porch chairs he had pushed together to make his bed. He had hardly taken a seat on them when he heard the porch door creak open and turned to find Papyrus shyly entering his 'room'.

"pap…" Sans started, pleased by his unexpected intrusion.

"It might just be me," He interrupted as he gawkily fiddled with his fingers, "but I have the feeling you probably don't want this night to end as much as I do."

Sans felt himself blush. "you're right." He confirmed.

"Then…" Papyrus hesitated, "may I stay…?"

"uh…yeah." Sans bashfully obliged and scooted over.

Papyrus took a seat in the vacated space. The silence that then fell upon them was far more awkward and tense than the previous ones. And yet, Sans was still glad for it. They sat soundlessly with their gazes focusing on different things – Sans looked at his feet whereas Papyrus beheld the starry night sky. After a moment, the latter scooted closer to him until he was leaning against him.

"May I…" Papyrus then unexpectedly continued with a low, nervous tremble in his tone. "May I kiss you again?"

Sans blushed and nodded, "yes." He said before opening his arms and welcoming the light contact.

Papyrus pushed him down against the bed as their mouths were pressed together. The smaller skeleton wrapped his arms around the other's neck and brought him closer as he opened up to let him in. Tongues were quickly conjured and the kiss was deepened though remained sweet for a time. Papyrus was truly stealing Sans's breath away. The setting couldn't have been more romantic nor cheesy, but Sans loved it all the same.

As they continued to kiss, Papyrus got bold with his actions and trailed a hand down to Sans's pelvis, groping it through the fabric of his shorts. The action prompted a gasp that ended the kiss and immediately had the taller skeleton retract his hand.

"I-I'm sorry!" Papyrus stammered and blushed, "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"no…not really…" Sans replied hesitantly. His forwardness really wasn't the issue, "it's just…we started dating just a few hours ago…wouldn't this be moving too fast?"

"Oh, I suppose you're right." Papyrus conceded and backed away, "Sorry. I'll wait for when you're ready."

"are you ready?" Sans asked quizzically as he sat up.

"Of course." Papyrus smiled. "I don't think there's a set time to have sex. I think it should happen whenever we feel it should."

"that's…a very grown up opinion." Sans commented in an attempt to mask how the topic daunted him.

"Well, I _am_ an adult, Sans." Papyrus laughed.

"so…you know about…sex stuff…?" Sans said and he wasn't sure whether or not he was asking a question or making a statement.

Papyrus took it as a question.

"Uh…yes." Papyrus confirmed with a blush, "For a very long time too…Undernet, you know?" Sans nodded and started to feel a little embarrassed by the conversation at hand. He had never talked about anything relating to sex with Papyrus before. "B-but I've never done it!" He abruptly stammered, "I'm still a virgin…"

"oh…" Sans quietly muttered, "okay."

He felt comforted knowing that he wasn't alone in that respect.

"What about you?" Papyrus probed. "Have you had sex before?"

Sans blushed and shook his head. "no. never."

"Oh." Papyrus responded in the same way he previously had. He drummed his fingers on his knees almost anxiously before asking: "Even with Toriel?"

Sans felt his face heat up abruptly as he choked on air and began coughing almost violently. "w-what? no! what?" He spluttered. "why would you…did you hear us talk…?"

Papyrus casted his glance away shamefully. "Maybe." He mumbled.

"we never dated, papyrus." Sans stated.

"What about your secret conversations?" Papyrus asked.

He seemed to be pouting, but Sans was more preoccupied by how much he had heard. It wasn't that he didn't want him to know – though the smaller would have much preferred that the conversation previously had by he and Toriel had stayed between them – it was that Papyrus and Frisk must have quietly been standing just outside the kitchen for a long time. Sans shook his head. He was thinking too much about the wrong thing – a small, insignificant detail. Toriel had warned him about that fault.

"we had them separated by the sealed door of the ruins." Sans supplied. "and they were friendly talks; there was nothing romantic about them." Papyrus didn't seemed convinced by his answer but nodded all the same. "are you…jealous?" He asked after a moment.

"A little." Papyrus admitted. "I'm sorry I just…" He sighed and closed his eyes almost pensively. It was strange to see the taller skeleton take such a serious turn. He was usually so bubbly and upbeat. Nonetheless, Papyrus reached for one of Sans's hands and held it tightly in his as he continued speaking. "I love you, Sans." He declared, maintaining eye contact. "It may be too soon for you to hear, and I hope I don't scare you away, but I've loved you for a very long time. These past few hours have been like a dream for me. I could never have imagined a more perfect love confession – I could never…" He stopped himself and took a deep breath before he got carried away with his train of thought. Sans just stared at him with his mouth agape, frozen in place. "I've dreamed about moments like these." Papyrus muttered softly, "I dreamed about holding you and kissing you and making love to you and spending the rest of my life with you. But I thought they were just that: dreams. Then, a few hours ago, my dreams became reality and I just…I guess that…overhearing parts of your conversation with Toriel made me worry my dream would go back to being a dream…"

Now that Papyrus had finished speaking, Sans wasn't quite sure what to say. The taller skeleton had always been rather upfront about his feelings, never one to hide anything. It was a perk that Sans appreciated but now overwhelmed him a little. He couldn't quite fathom why until he began to realise it was perhaps because he too had once shared the same fantasies as Papyrus. However, before he could admit to generally feeling the same way, the other had taken Sans's silence to mean something else.

"I'm sorry." Papyrus apologised and slipped off the bed, "I shouldn't—I'm sorry…"

"no, wait!" Sans exclaimed and grabbed the skeleton by the wrist before he could leave. He then pulled him down to his level and kissed him. "i…understand how you feel…" Sans admitted with his forehead now pressed against Papyrus's. "but you don't need to worry about that because you're the one i love—" Sans stopped himself and cringed. "Love" was too big and too powerful of a word to use at the very start of a relationship. "—the one i chose." He remedied, but Papyrus already seemed overjoyed with his initial phrasing. "this is something new, something that has just begun. i don't intend to see it go any time soon…" _or ever,_ Sans mentally added to himself.

Papyrus smiled giddily and cupped his cheeks with both hands. "May I kiss you again?" He asked excitedly.

"you don't need to ask every time." Sans snickered and they kissed.

This time, Papyrus was far more reserved with his actions. His hands didn't wander to places that might make Sans uncomfortable and it was thus up to him to instigate anything more. He took the taller skeleton by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back onto the bed and over him. Papyrus seemed rather flustered and broke apart to voice his concerns.

"Sans, y-you don't have to…" He stammered, "We don't need to do anything if you're not comfortable or ready."

"it's okay." Sans assured and kissed him briefly. "i guess i'm a little intimidated by dating and sex stuff because i'm not well-versed but…i don't think you'll run away after we…you know…"

"Only a crazy person would do that to you." Papyrus assured, nuzzling the smaller skeleton. "I care for you too much to ever hurt you. You mean the world to me."

"so do i." Sans reciprocated.

They resumed their kissing; their movements slow as their tongues pushed together and created a pleasurable friction. Both were brazen with where they roamed their hands. Papyrus slipped his long fingers beneath Sans's t shirt and teased his ribs while the latter slowly massaged his pelvis through the fabric of his pants. Encouraged by the stimulation, the kissing soon took a more desperate and hungry turn as they experimentally touched one another. Mewls of pleasure and ragged breaths quickly filled the air and tore through the quiet night atmosphere, though the brothers still made a conscious effort not to draw the attention of their sleeping neighbours. Before long, they were stripping initially at a leisurely pace but, later, more hastily when their magic concentrated into ecto cocks. Both shuddered a sigh when their organs were released from their confines.

"s-so how do we do this?" Sans asked, eyes trained on Papyrus's erection.

Papyrus hummed pensively for a few seconds before switching their positions. He now laid on Sans's bed with his knees propped up due to the small space with the aforementioned smaller skeleton straddling him. "Like this." He said.

"you want me to…ride you?" Sans asked and he felt himself blushing profusely at the thought. Papyrus didn't need to know that the scarce times he fantasised about them fucking, it had mostly been in said suggested position. "isn't that a bit too…advanced?"

"I don't know." Papyrus admitted, "I don't think it is. We can try the missionary position if it makes you more comfortable. I just suggested this because it looks like you're wearing a halo."

"no, it's just…" Sans stammered, "this is my first time and…what if i'm not good?"

"This is my first time too, Sans." Papyrus assured as he reached up to stroke his face comfortingly. "I know you'll be better than good because it's you…but if you don't feel up to it anymore, we can stop."

"i…i don't want to stop." Sans replied.

With that said, he hesitantly raised his hips and repositioned himself over Papyrus's erect cock. The latter shuddered in anticipation and gave him a nod to signal he was ready. Sans then took a moment to compose himself before he started sinking onto the ecto penis. A pocket of his magic formed around the penetrating member and the vibrations that unexpectedly buzzed through his bones drew a long moan from Sans. Soon, all of Papyrus's cock was inside of him and Sans sat still to adjust himself to the sensations.

"it's so big…" Sans breathed heavily.

"Y-you feel really good, Sans." Papyrus groaned. "Are you feeling good too?"

Sans nodded vigorously. "even now, when i'm not moving," He admitted, glancing down through his bones to see the ecto cock standing erected inside of him. "it feels great…"

"If you keep saying dirty stuff like that, I might cum." Papyrus warned, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth and whimpering slightly. "C-could you start moving?"

"okay." Sans agreed.

He placed his hands on either side of Papyrus and slowly lifted himself from his prick until it felt like only the tip was left in the pocket of magic. He sunk back down equally as slow and both moaned together. He repeated the gesture, gradually getting faster with every thrust. The pleasure Sans felt was mind numbing and a bit torturous. He wanted to pump his own cock but he didn't seem capable of supporting himself on one shaky arm while his free hand satisfied the remainder of his urges. Fortunately, Papyrus was observant. No longer content with just holding his pelvis and guiding Sans's movements, he reached for his cock and pumped it in time with the thrusts. The initiative derailed the pace the smaller skeleton had set but also broke the barrier that kept his filthy moans to a minimum. He struggled to keep quiet as he was steadily overwhelmed with bliss and now that he was no longer discreet, Papyrus also started to get louder.

They might have woken up the neighbours had they been able to hold out longer. However, several thrusts and pumps later, Sans threw his head back and ejaculated with a heavenly cry while Papyrus's hips stuttered as he came with a surprised groan. It was a con of being a virgin, he supposed. The smaller skeleton almost immediately collapsed on the other and they remained in a tangled mess of bones for the time it took to regain their spent energy.

"That was really good." Papyrus eventually said and hugged Sans.

"it was…" Sans agreed tentatively, "but…i think there's room for improvement."

Papyrus seemed offended until he understood his train of thought. "Want to keep practicing in my room?"

"aboslutely."

The two scrambled to get back inside to continue experimenting with themselves. What a night it would be. The surface was great and it would only be heaven from here on out.

* * *

 **Sorry to those who were looking forward to where I would have gone with this story. If enough people are curious, I can make a post on tumblr where I elaborate the way I intended the story to go in point form.**

 **Anyways, I think I'm just going to focus on writing oneshots for the time being. I won't try forcing out a chapter story.**

 **SEE YOU IN ANOTHER STORY!**


End file.
